


The Cat Will Took In

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, extremely tenuous connection to the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet done in response to this kinkmeme request:</p><p>Cats are artificial humans who are engineered to love their owners. They are blindfolded and once the blindfold is taken off, they fall in love with the first person they see, usually it's their owners but mistakes can happen.</p><p>Maybe Hannibal comes across a blindfolded Will Graham when he's out hunting a rude individual and becomes enamoured with him. Or Will gets a surprise gift in the form of a high end model that goes by the name of Hannibal Lecter.</p><p>The fill can be fluffy or dark as you want it to be.<br/>Optional:<br/>+ in the original stories, Cats die if their owners don't have sex with them on a regular basis. You don't have to use this concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Will Took In

Will came home and opened the door only to see a man tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged. “Oh, my God!” said Will before he took out his gun, searched his house before coming back to the man and taking off the gag and blindfold. “Are you OK?” he said, breathlessly.

The man smiled at him and said, “Is your name Will Graham?”

“Uh, yeah, why?” said Will, looking at the man with cheekbones sharp enough to cut cheese, dressed impeccably and seemed irrationally calm despite having been tied to a chair and gagged.

Two large but proportional cat ears popped out of the man’s head, which made Will jump back, startled. “I have a card and manual that will explain everything. The card is in my breast pocket.”

Will fished it out, feeling rather embarrassed, and read it. “Surprise! I got you the top of the line ‘Kawaii Gatte’ robot from the Murasaki company of Japan. Thank you for saving my life from that horrible, horrible serial killer. Forever yours, Lord Robert Lecter.”

So, this is a present from an eccentric European lord? Will quickly untied the cat-eared man. The man stood up, took the manual from the briefcase that was next to the chair and handed it to Will.

Will read the first paragraph of the manual. “Dear Owner, the Kawaii Gatte robot comes in many models. The one you have is a custom made European style named Hannibal. He can cook, clean, organize, and offer all the benefits of companionship. This robot is designed to continually upgrade itself to keep his owner amused.” He had heard vague rumors about these type of robots but they were for people who were the one percent of the one percent, the seriously wealthy.

Will put down the manual. “This is too much. I can’t accept this. I was just doing my job.”

“Am I unacceptable?” said Hannibal.

“It’s not that. It’s just that you’re obviously very expensive and I don’t deserve . . .”

“Please read the second paragraph of the manual,” Hannibal urged.

“Once the Kawaii Gatte robot has seen his new master and been introduced to him, he can not be transferred to another owner. He can only belong to and be loyal to the first person he sees. If the robot is not to your liking, he may be returned and replaced with another model at no charge. ”

“If you don’t want me, then I can shut myself off and be shipped back for cannibalization for parts.”

“No, you can stay.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Please don’t call me, Master.”

“What should I call you?”

“Just call me Will. I hate asking this but what’s with the ears?”

“It’s part of the brand. It keeps us from being mistaken for human. I can fold them down so they’re less noticeable. Why don’t you touch them?”

“It’s OK?”

“Anything my Master wants is OK.”

“I told you to call me, Will,” said Will as he reached over to touch one of the incongruous cat ears on top of his head. “They’re so warm and soft.”

“You can touch them any time you wish. In fact, I would like it very much”

Will noted with amusement that Hannibal looked as if he was about to purr. “You like being scratched behind the ears? Perhaps you really are part cat. I hope you don’t mind the dogs.”

“No, I don’t mind.”

Will finally drew back his hand, only to be surprised by Hannibal putting his hands on his shoulders, nuzzling his neck and sniffing deeply.

“You smell nice, Will.”

“What are you doing, Hannibal?” said Will, a bit wigged out by Hannibal licking a stripe up his neck.

“I’m offering a benefit of companionship.”

“I’m sure that this isn’t in the manual . . .”

Hannibal took the manual from him, flipped to the third page. Will read the manual out loud, “Companionship can include sexual relations of any kind.”

Hannibal took the manual out of Will’s hands, put it on top of the chair he had been sitting on and wrapped his arms around Will. Will could feel rather than hear Hannibal purring. “Do you want to see the other benefits of my companionship?”

“I’d . . . like that.”

***

A letter came a month later. “Dear Will, I hope you are enjoying your new Hannah Belle Lecter Kawaii Gatte robot. Eternally yours, Lord Robert Lecter,” Will read to himself. “Hannah Belle?” Oh my God, the company must have gotten totally confused by the name and assumed it was a male model named Hannibal, thought Will.

“What’s that, Will?” said Hannibal as he poked his head from their bedroom.

“Oh, just a letter asking how things are.”

“What are you going to write?”

“That I like things just fine.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I think some people really wanted to see cat-eared Hannibal so I wrote this.


End file.
